Reality 02
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: It's 25 years later. Ken and Yolei was married to each other but thing did not turn out well. Yolei ran away with a man and left Ken all alone with their children. Kari's husband died. But soon, Ken and Kari found true love from each other. Very nice stor


Disclaimer: This is a story created by me and my cousin, Midnight Blue. It's reality 02. Ken is married to Yolei and has three children while Kari have 1.  
  
Midnight Blue: This is going to be a great story.  
  
Pandora: You said it. Do not flame. I'm just doing a story, that's all. This is a one shot story.  
  
Chapter 1 Yolei's Pov  
  
I'm getting sick and tired of this whole housewife job. Ken always comes home late. And what excuse did he give me, "Sorry honey, I got work to do. I'm a detective, remember?" Yeah, I know it. He is making me sick, SICK I tell you. I thought I can have a peaceful life though, but we have three children to take care and that leave all the jobs to me. That day when I went out to the restaurant with my three children, I saw a man that has highly interested on me. He didn't mind that I'm already married. He said we can live together happily in Canada. Oh god, this must be my lucky day. Suddenly, my hand phone rang. I pick up the phone and answer.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yolei, it's me Ken."  
  
"Oh, so, what's the problem now?"  
  
"Well, I kinda.If I tell you this, you won't be mad at me, are you?  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Well, I kinda lost my job."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You won't be mad at me, are you?"  
  
"No, of course not." (Sweat drop)  
  
"Well, I'm going back home right now. The telephone bill will be quite expensive. Bye."  
  
"Bye." What a sucker. So I decided to follow the guy to Canada. I left the children back home to Ken. Ken was not home yet. This is starting to get good.  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I was walking back home; thinking about finding another job. I'm good in everything. That will be easier for me. As I walk down the street, I saw Kari, holding her son, Kian. Their faces look gloomy. I went near them.  
  
"Hi. Long time no see."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you too, Ken. Say hello to your uncle, Kian."  
  
"Hi Uncle Ichijouji." The boy was holding his Salamon on his hand.  
  
"So, how's your husband?"  
  
".Ken, my husband just past away four days ago."  
  
".I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We are trying to find a nice home for us to stay. After my husband death, I don't have enough money to pay the rent."  
  
"You can stay with us. Yolei won't mind. She's your best friend anyway."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
We reach the corridor. From inside my house, I heard my youngest son crying. I dig my pocket to find the house key, and unlock the door. When I went inside, I didn't see Yolei anywhere.  
  
"Jacob. Papa is here, don't worry." I carry my son, with my arm. He is still crying nonstop. I hope he is not sick.  
  
"Here, let me carry him." Kari said as I hand her the baby. Immediately, the baby stops crying.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kari. You are truly the best."  
  
"You are quite generous too." I look around to find no sign of my wife. So I ask my eldest daughter, Kiyo.  
  
"Mom runs away with a man that we met in the restaurant. She left us here all alone."  
  
"That's impossible." Kari said. Why is Yolei doing this to me? I did nothing wrong. I just wanted a good and happy family. Now I have lost my job and Kari is living with me.  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
Tears starting to welled down Ken's eyes. This is serious. Poor Ken. He lost his job and now, he has lost his wife.  
  
"Ken.You don't need t be sad. Maybe.Yolei just wanted to find another job for you, so. she went with that man."  
  
"Kari." Ken then went out the door.  
  
"Kiyo, you are the oldest here. Can you take care of the children?"  
  
"I'm fine with that, aunty."  
  
"Can I help, sister Kiyo?" Kian ask.  
  
"Of course." Kiyo said. Without hesitation, I chase after Ken. I lost him. I was raining heavily, but I keep on searching. Finally, I found him. He was walking down the street. I run near him.  
  
"Ken, come on let's go home. It's raining heavily."  
  
"Yolei.~hiccup~ Why do you leave me? Why?..." Ken was drunk. He must have taken alcoholic drink just now.  
  
So I drag him back home. I lay him on the bed. I went to check on the children. They were fast asleep. I went into the kitchen and grab a hot towel. I lay it on Ken's forehead. He was wet and shivering. I unbutton his cloth to change another dry one for him. He was waking up, but still unconscious. He pulls me closer and kisses me. I was shock. I look at him. His face was starting to redden. He was blushing. The last time I saw him blushing was when we were 11 years old. I begin to sink in his kiss. Oh God, I love him. And so we ended up sleeping with each other. I slept on his strong muscular chest all night. It gave me warmness. But, I feel a little bit of guilt in me. I shouldn't do this after my husband's death. I begin to cry. The sun is rising. I wake up and begin to find for my cloth.  
  
"Kari." I was shock. Ken was awake already. I cover my upper part with the blanket and look at him. My face was blushing tremendously. I'm too shy to face with Ken now, after what we did last night.  
  
"Ken.I." Straight away, Ken kisses me again passionately. He put his hand on my waist and pulls me to a hug.  
  
"Kari, I will be responsible. Don't worry, I promise. I love you.a lot. You are indeed my angel." When I heard what he said, I begin to feel better.  
  
~The End~  
  
Pandora: If you want me to continue said it. This is the first time I write this kind of fiction. Later on, Ken and Kari's life is getting poor. Now they have four children to take care of. And Ken has to find a job while Kari takes care of the children. This won't be a NC-17 fiction at all. That paragraph over there was just something to express how they love each other. 


End file.
